Bruto, Rústico e Sistemático
by M. Hufflepuff
Summary: As brigas de um casal como Neji e Tenten podem apenas ter um fim: Luxúria.


- Eu vou embora. - Ela já estava com roupas de sair. Pronta para deixá-lo sozinho. - Depois peço pra alguém buscar minhas coisas.

As mãos firmes na cintura, os olhos castanhos brilhosos de raiva. É, ela tinha se irritado... Outra vez.

- Não.

- Não o quê, Hyuuga? - A sombrancelha castanha já estava arqueada quando ele voltou seus olhos perolados para ela.

- Você não vai embora. - As palavras dele eram duras o bastante para fazer qualquer um tremer. Mas ela não.

Os cabelos soltos da morena foram jogados para trás. Um sorriso branco brotou em seus lábios docemente vermelhos. Os olhos se espremeram.

- Venha me fazer ficar! - Ela lhe respondeu mal-criada.

A afeição dele não lhe dava respostas, mas ela sabia que havia ferido o orgulho mais profundo da alma de Neji o desafiando daquela forma tão audaciosa. Pois, apesar de serem casados no papel com direitos iguais, todos sempre acreditaram que por Neji ser um shinobi Hyuuga tão poderoso, era quem controlava as rédeas do casamento em casa. Pois bem, ele tentava por juízo na cabeça de sua esposa.

- Ótimo, já entendi. - Tenten se virou para ir embora, mas houve um contra-tempo.

Ele já estava na sua frente. Agarrou-lhe pela cintura e tomou-lhe os lábios com força.

Demorou alguns minutos para ele a soltar. Quando finalmente o fez, já estava sem ar.

- Você fica. - Disse rude.

- Vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso Hyuuga, não sou uma de suas bonecas! - Tenten saiu do quarto batendo o pé.

Quando chegou a sala, sentiu dois braços fortes envolverem sua cintura, a segurando firmemente.

Beijos fortes colaram em seu pescoço, enchendo-a de excitação. As mãos dele passeavam por seu colo, em busca de encontrar o fecho de seu casaco. Quando finalmente encontrarão, logo o casaco foi ao chão.

Ele a forçou se virar para ele, beijando-lhe a boca novamente, com mais paixão do que esperado por ela.

As mãos dele desceram e lhe apalparam com força. Ninguém jamais pensaria que Neji era um verdadeiro "tarado" quando o termo tratado era sexo. Ninguém sabia, apenas a única mulher que sentia isso na pele.

A boca de Neji mordia seu pescoço. Ela já estava rendida aos braços dele, não podia fazer nada a não ser provocá-lo, como nunca fizera.

A camisa de Neji foi ao chão, e unhas compridas pintadas de vermelho escarlate arranharam a pele branca do peitoral musculoso do rapaz. Um gemido baixo sai dos lábios finos e arroxeados de Neji.

Os dentes brancos voltaram a aparecer na boca dela. O que deixava o Hyuuga louco, mas despertava o melhor dos sentimentos nele, a vontade de vê-la sorrir-lhe sempre assim.

Sem resistir, ele abriu seu costumeiro sorriso de canto. Passando a tirar a blusa da esposa.

- Que eu me lembre, nunca estivemos na sala. - Ela murmurou no ouvido dele, enquanto o mesmo jogava sua regata branca no outro lado da sala.

- Pra você aprender a não me desafiar, mulher.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, beijando a boca do marido com excitação.

Ele a fez subir em seus pés descalços com o salto fino perfurando a pele branca. A levou até o sofá e a fez sentar em seu braço.

Os longos cabelos castanhos caiam sobre a renda lilás fina do sutiã que cobria seus seios fartos. Ele se ajoelhou a sua frente, e com a mão foi ao fecho de sua sandália, que foi retirada um menos de um minuto. Logo ele foi para a outra, mas sentiu uma mão em sua nuca, o que o fez parar. Ela sabia bem onde era o ponto cego dos Hyuugas, mas também sabia bem onde era o ponto fraco de seu esposo.

Um sorriso sapeca brotou nos lábios dela, vendo a afeição contorcida de Neji. Ele rapidamente arrancou o outro par da sandália, e finalmente, as mão ágeis dele estavam passeando pelas pernas longas e morenas da jounnin. A Saia marrom que um dia cobriu lhe até as coxas foi arrancada sem pena.

Era a vez dele de mostrar "quem manda" na brincadeira que eles se meteram, chamada casamento. Sempre souberam que os gênios diferentes iam sempre brigar, mas no fim, sempre sabia onde isso terminaria. Amor e Sexo.

Ela gemeu ao sentir uma dentada na sua perna, que estava apoiada no ombro do marido. Neji sorriu ao ouvir o pequeno gemido dela. E subiu as mordidas, chegando a coxa da morena.

- Neji.. - Finalmente havia arrancado seu nome da boca dela.

Com seu costume sorriso convencido, Neji mandou seu famoso "olhar 43" para Tenten, e lhe deu um chupão na coxa, a fazendo cair no chão de pernas entrelaçadas nele.

O riso da morena o contagiou, o fazendo rir com ela.

Tenten entrelaçou os braços no pescoço, beijando sua boca.

- Você é louco. - Ela disse enquanto olhava para a marca avermelhada em sua perna.

Ele murmurou algo e voltou a sua atenção ao corpo de sua morena.

A boca dele estava em seu pescoço, o enchendo de chupões vermelhos. A cada chupão, um gemido mais alto.

As mãos dela embaralhavam o cabelo liso do Hyuuga, e sua boca mordia o ombro dele. Logo, as mão dele abriu o fecho de seu sutiã, o jogando para fora do "jogo".

Sua boca desceu, brincando com seus seios, a mulher em seus braços gemia como nunca.

A mão ágil do Hyuuga já estava na última peça da morena, e a retirou com vontade.

Nua em seus braços, ela estava desarmada. Tratou de abrir o feixe da calça do marido, o deixando nu em uma só vez.

Mas ele foi rápido, a forçou deitar no chão, e a penetrou, sentindo as unhas compridas dela rasgaram seus ombros com seus arranhões. Neji a fez dele novamente. Mais uma em dois anos de casado. Ela era sua esposa, sua mulher no mais íntimo, mas era também sua maior inimiga, e era isso que o fazia ser louco por ela.

As pernas morenas dela envolveram sua cintura, mostrando sua força sobre ele. O prazer envolvido pelos dois era perfeito, era selvagem, era apaixonante. Seus lábios estavam grudados um ao outro, aos beijos.

Sentou-se ao chão, e a puxou junto com si. Pegou o lençol amassado em cima do sofá e enrolou seus corpos no tecido.

- Eu te amo, sabia? - Disse Tenten, após alguns minutos, arranhando de leve o peito de Neji.

- Eu sei. - Respondeu sistemático, enrolando os dedos nos cachos da morena.

- Seu chucro! - Ela o arranhou com força no peito, deixando um vergão vermelho.

Ele riu e a fez olhar para seus olhos com um puxãozinho no cabelo. Ela se virou, com um bico nos lábios e os olhos exprimidos.

- Escute, na próxima vez que me fazer passar uma noite dormindo no sofá, vai em pagar um médico. E quando eu disser que sua saia é curta demais, ela é curta demais. - Os olhos sapecas lhe irritaram, fazendo-a dar um murro em seu peito.

- Arrogante..

Ele riu baixo, e lhe deu um beijo.

"_Aqui não, posso até não ser simpático. Comigo não tem desculpa. Minha criação é chucra, a verdade ninguém furta.  
>Sou bruto, rústico e sistemático."<em>


End file.
